Conventionally, compounds having a nitrone group have been known as modifying agents to modify polymers used in rubber members of tires or the like.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a nitrone compound having a nitrogen-containing heterocycle in a molecule as a modifying agent for modifying butadiene rubbers.